Navidad en medio de la oscuridad
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Candy desea ayudar al tío abuelo William, quien está apunto de morir de tristeza. ¿Podrá Candy ayudarle? Descubrala en esta aventura de cinco capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es como parte de un concurso que están haciendo en el grupo de Fanfic de Albert y Candy. Por lo que están a tiempo de concursar y ganar. ¡Suerte!

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Había pasado casi cinco años de que Candy se hubiera convertido en la sirvienta de los Legan.

En un inicio fue tratada por la servidumbre con recelo. Nunca dejaría de agradecer al tío abuelo William que le haya dado la oportunidad de convertirla en la hija adoptiva de la familia Ardlay. Rescatándola así de un mundo incierto lleno de desavenencia. Ya su mente borró por completo aquellas imagines tortuosas de aquel hombre de aspecto tosco y grasiento, quien la obligó a beber licor para así tenerla a su merced.

Georges la rescató y por orden del patriarca la envió a estudiar a Londres, después de la muerte inesperada de Anthony, su primo favorito con el cual pasaba las tardes cuidando a las dulce Candy. Una rosa que él mismo había fabricado, cruzando dos especies diferentes de rosas.

La rosa era blanca con bordes entre azul claro como el cielo y verde esmeralda, similar a los ojos redondos, grandes y risueños de Candy.

Esa tarde en el hogar de Pony la rubia de cabellera rizada y dorada como el sol tomó la decisión de subirse en el tren de la tres de la tarde, para ir en ayuda del hombre que le dio un futuro. Un futuro como enfermera, contribuyendo con la salud no solo de los chicos del hospicio sino de aquellas personas que habitan en los pueblos aledaños al orfanato.

Contra todo pronóstico tomó el tren con destino a Lakewood. Luego de tres horas de haber caído la tarde alcanzó un carruaje. Sacó de su maleta un saquito con algunas monedas de oro y ofreció una a cambio de ser trasladada hasta la villa de los Ardlay.

El cochero se hizo de rogar alegando que ni loco se acercaría a la casa de un viejo cascarrabias, huraño y despreciable como lo era el "desventurado Ardlay".

Candy quería insultarle llamarle déspota: ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de un hombre que fue capaz de ofrecer su protección a una chica como ella, sin pedir nada a cambio? "_Nada más que me convirtiera en una dama. Una dama, digna y solemne. Incluso leyó mi petición de validar el compromiso de Annie y Archie, pese a los comentarios negativos de los Legan, quienes trataron a mi amiga de interesada y oportunista_". Se dijo a sí misma. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía desataría la furia de aquel hombre sombrío pasado de la mediana edad, y de aspecto enclenque. Seguro le hubiera tocado dormir en la estación del tren y para cuando lograra llegar a la villa Ardlay, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Su memoria grabó con facilidad cada palabra escrita en aquella carta enviada por Georges, su caballero blanco.

Señorita, Candy White Ardlay.

_El tío abuelo William, lamenta tampoco poder pasar esta navidad junto a usted. _

_Su salud cada vez empeora más. El señorito Archie ha intentado por todos los medios verle, pero ni siquiera a él le quiere recibir. _

_Decidí romper el silencio que me han obligado a mantener en relación al señor William… Es difícil, pero de continuar guardando silencio, sé que lo dejaré desvanecer en la soledad en la que se obliga permanecer. _

_Señorita Candy. Él se considera la maldición de la familia Ardlay. Cree que todo aquel que se le acerque correrá con la trágica fortuna de morir. Como ha sucedido con sus sobrinos. _

_Él pide que se aleje, que se vaya de su presencia y que no le insista._

_Sin embargo, creo que usted será el antídoto para curar su mal_.

Georges Villers.

─Nunca me abandonaste, yo tampoco le ¡abandonaré!

─¿Qué dijo? ─inquirió el carretero.

─Por favor, lléveme hasta la villa Ardlay.

─Lo más que podré hacer y a cambio de tres monedas de oro… será llevarla hasta la villa de los Legan. Ya de ahí camine hasta ese lugar.

Candy respiró hondo y aceptó la oportunista petición de aquel hombre de cabellos grises y espeso bigote.

Candy en sus pensamientos le costaba creer que faltando poco para la navidad varias de las casas del lugar; tuvieran ni el más mínimo indicio de que pronto llegaría la noche buena.

─Llegamos señorita, puede bajar aquí. En adelante quedará a su suerte ─ella con un poco de dificultad logró bajarse del coche─ ¡Adiós! ─expresó el cochero al golpear a los jinetes con las riendas para que emprendieran, otra vez, el camino en sentido contrario.

La luz de las estrellas le permitió seguir el viaje. Pese a la oscuridad veía el camino de flores azules que la guiaban hasta el portal de las rosas de Anthony y _"¡¿cómo olvidarme del portal de agua de Stear y el portal de piedra de Archie?!"._

Siempre revivía esos momentos felices en los que subía a bordo de los inventos de Stear; como el bote cisne. Se enjugó las lágrimas y prosiguió la caminata.

─¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Llévense esa comida no la quiero!

─Ya oíste Dorothy, no le insistas más. Déjalo ahí sumergido en su amargura.

─Pero, es que…

─¡Nada! Basta de maltratos y humillaciones en la semana es la tercera bandeja que tira.

─Pobrecito el viejo se puso peor, después de enterarse de la muerte de su sobrino Stear.

─Estoy por creer que es verdad lo que dice el pueblo, que nació con la estrella oscura y que la luz volverá a esta casa cuando ese viejo mira ─Tom, el vaquero del lugar se pasó el dedo índice por el cuello imitando un filoso cuchillo.

─¡¿Qué cosas dices?! Aunque, ¿tú lo crees?

─Sí, sino ¿cómo explicas que con su nacimiento haya muerto primero la madre al momento de darle a luz? Luego… me contaron que el papá murió cuando tenía ocho años, ¡ja!, y sí te hablo de la hermana la más hermosa de todas las mujeres se nos fue… repentinamente… La conocí, parecía una condesa y aquí se hacían las mejores fiestas de navidad, hasta que trajeron a ese chico…

─Y, ¿no es un viejo?

El vaquero de inmediato carraspeó. Supo que había hablado de más.

─¡Maldición!, te lo contaré. Viejo como tal: no. En realidad es un hombre, que si mis cuentas no fallan, debe tener entre 33- 34 años.

─¿Y por qué dicen que es un viejo?

─Lo siento, debo guardar silencio.

─Si a ella no le dices la verdad. Entonces tendrás que contármela a mí.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

─¡Candy! Te hacía en el hogar de Pony, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

─Las preguntas las hago yo, Tom. Te escuché. Por favor, dime todo lo que sepas de el tío abuelo William, ¿quién es en realidad?

─Vamos a la cocina. Ahí te contaré.

Tom tomó la maleta de Candy. La guió con la ayuda de la luz de un candelabro de estaño.

─Serviré té.

─Gracias, Dorothy. Discúlpame por llegar sin avisar y sin darte el saludo cordial que mereces. Jamás olvidaré la ayuda emocional que me diste cuando llegué a esta casa ─expresó la rubia mirando a su alrededor, viendo imágenes del pasado, risas, diversión y, llanto. Fueron tantas las emociones que vivieron en ese lugar que ahora se sentía plena al saber que gracias a un hombre ella consiguió cumplir sus sueños. Y ese hombre ahora…

─Candy, ¿qué te sucede?

─Siento pena por el tío William. No, no podría soportar su...

─Can-dy…

─Doro-thy ─una vez más Dorothy brindó su apoyo incondicional.

─Candy, sigues siendo la llorona de siempre.

─¿Cómo osas hablar así, Tom? ─preguntó Candy mirándole con furia.

─Ahora sí se puede decir que eres pariente de ese loco… ─dijo completando la frase con un silbido.

─¡Cállate!

─Antes ¡este lugar era pura alegría! Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquella tarde en la que llegué a esta villa. Mi padre el señor Stevenson había sido contratado para traer leche y pasto a los caballos. Me dijo…

─Tom quédate aquí. No vayas a hacer alguna travesura. Estas personas son delicadas en especial la vieja, que ves allá, ¿ves?

─No, papá, ¡ay!

─¡Muchacho tonto! ─expresó mi padre después de darme un sonoro golpetazo en la cabeza─. Tienes que afinar la vista; sino nunca serás un verdadero Stevens, futuro heredero del mejor rancho de Lakewood.

─¡Sí, papá!

─¿Ya llegaron con la leche? ¡Qué bien!, la necesitamos para preparar pudín de fresa y chocolate.

Había dicho la dulce dama de ojos color esmeralda y suave cabellera, alta y delgada. Aunque tenía para ese entonces ocho años, noté de inmediato la belleza de un ángel. Ella era como una mamá dulce y protectora.

─En seguida meto el encargo a la cocina, señora. ¿Ahí me cancelan?

─Por supuesto. ¿Y este hermoso bebé? Es casi de la edad de mi hijo.

─Es mi muchacho. ¡Un futuro vaquero como su padre!

─Sería maravilloso permitirle quedarse a la celebración un rato. Pronto cantaremos música de navidad para amenizar la decoración de la casa, serán luces por todas partes. Mi Tony no tiene amigos de su edad… solo sus primos, pero ahora están en Arabia, su padre es ingeniero.

─Claro, mi muchacho será acompañante de su hijo. Así se le pegará los buenos modales de esta casa.

─Gracias, señor Stevens.

─Vaya, usted sí que tiene buena memoria ─dijo mi padre quitándose el sombrero para rascarse la cabeza. Estábamos acostumbrados a ser recibidos por la parte trasera de las mansiones y ser despechados del mismo modo.

¡Esa fue una de las tardes más felices que viví en mi vida! Comí de todo, caldo de pollo con verduras, ciruelas y arroz, ¡delicioso! Se me abre el apetito nada más evocar esa sazón única e indiscutible de la señora Rosemary ─Tom se sobó la panza y se saboreó los labios con la lengua al recordar─; solomo de salmón, pavo asado relleno de carne acompañado de tocino y diferentes vegetales. No solo comí y tomé ricas bebidas típicas de escocía; sino que jugué como nunca. La señora Brown habló con mi padre para que me quedara el resto de la tarde para así adornar el arbolito.

─¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el tío William?

─¡Mucho!, porque justo esa tarde cuando fui en busca de unas bambalinas al segundo piso por indicación de la señora Rosemary. Me atrajo de sobremanera la voz gruesa de una señora, quien a juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba bien molesta. Seguí aquel molestoso sonido. Sigilosamente me acerqué hasta el origen de aquella voz, que parecía más bien estar reprendiendo a alguien. Me acerqué a la puerta y por entre la grieta miré…

─¿Qué te he dicho? ¡En ti pesa una responsabilidad muy fuerte! Eres la cabeza de la familia. Nadie te puede ver. Debes permanecer en tu cuarto. ¿Has entendido?

Pude mirar a un chico cabizbajo de cabellos rubios, alto. Por lo que deduje que ya era grande, quizá entre 12 o 14 años, nunca logré calcular con exactitud. Con voz triste contestó─: "Sí, tía Elroy. Nunca más saldré. Me quedaré en este cuarto enorme. ¡Encerrado para no causar más daño!".

Se lanzó a la cama lleno de furia a llorar. Pude medio ver.

─De nada te servirá llorar.

─¡Ya le dije que me quedaría en este lugar! ¡Váyase y déjeme solo!

─Te castigaré por insolente.

─¿Qué más castigo que estar encerrado en estas cuatros paredes?

─¡Te quedarás sin clases de literatura inglesa!

Al notar que la señora iba de salida, rápido me oculté. Volví a acercarme a la puerta que había quedado semi abierta.

Sentí lastima por ese chico; a simple vista se le veía en su rostro lágrimas surcándoles por las mejillas.

Tomó de su mesita un libro de cobertura en cuero color caramelo y comenzó a recitar:

─¿Quién soy, quién soy yo? ¡Si no más que una simple marioneta! Sin vida, si capacidad para decidir por mí mismo. Hago lo que los demás desean, pues soy… soy una simple marioneta. Marioneta… Marioneta… Solo soy una marioneta, ja, ja, ja. ¡Marioneta!

Tuve un poco de temor al mirar una combinación de tristeza con algo de… ¿alegría? Por lo que al decidir irme tropecé con un jarrón.

─¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Será mi imaginación?

Apresuré a marcharme, pero sus pies fueron más agiles que los míos por los que me dio alcance.

─¿Qué haces aquí?

─Es-to-y buscan…do unas bam…balinas ─balbucí.

─Te advierto, soy un fantasma. ¡Jamás me has visto!, y si dices que me has visto te llevaré conmigo al…

─¡Bert! Deja de asustarlo, es amigo de nuestro amado Tony, tu hermoso sobrino. Ven, ¡abrázalo! Bajemos juntos a cantar. Colocaremos la estrella de Belén en el árbol. Por ser el más alto te toca hacerlo a ti. Te he guardado tu platillo favorito.

─Tía Elroy, dijo…

─Hablé con tía Elroy. Tu castigo se ha levantado. Simplemente evita salir al pueblo. En la casa puedes andar siempre y cuando no venga ningún familiar y, Tom es un amigo de la familia. Él nunca dirá que en esta casa vive otro niño. ¿Verdad, Tom?

─Sí, señora, nunca diré nada.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Y así hice. El resto de la navidad fue alegría al máximo. El muchacho que te mencioné antes se veía feliz tomando por la cintura a la señora Rosemary para hacerla girar y bailar de puro entusiasmo.

Intercambiamos regalos, tomamos chocolate caliente con malvavisco, apreciando las luces del árbol de navidad: azul, verde, blanca, roja, violeta, naranja y amarilla. Miré la fogata hasta que el sueño venció a mis sentidos… frente a ella. Mientras las manos cálidas de esa bella mujer me cargaban para llevarme a la cama y… darme un beso en la frente… deseándome: "buenas noches, Tom"… Tratándome como a un igual. Esa fue la primera y última vez que sentí el beso de una verdadera madre.

Cuando amaneció se escuchaban gritos, alborotos. Gente que corría de aquí para allá, exasperada. Un hombre vestido de capitán navío, entró al cuarto al llevarse al pequeño rubio que dormía en la cama contraria. Seguido de mi padre quien cabizbajo me levantó en sus brazos y me dijo: "Es hora de irnos, hijo mío".

"Papá, quiero despedirme de la señora Rosemary. Ella ha sido amable conmigo".

Dio un fuerte suspiro para contener el llanto.

"Lo siento hijo, ya no será posible".

─¿Qué le ocurrió a la mamá de Anthony? ─indagó Candy llevándose ambas manos a la boca esperando lo peor.

─Esa noche su corazón se terminó de debilitar.

─No puede ser, ¡ella…!

─Sí, murió. La casa nunca volvió a tener luz desde ese día.

─Él no es culpable…

─Puede ser que la muerte de su hermana haya sido parte del destino. Pero luego vino la muerte de sus otros parientes y la gente empezó a murmurar…

─¿Y tú le crees, Tom? ¿Se te olvida que nos criamos juntos en el hogar de Pony? Gracias a personas como él, benevolente. Hemos salido adelante.

─Sé que fui adoptado, y, ¡por el mejor de los vaqueros! Cuando te volví a ver estabas irreconocible. Si no fuera por esas pequeñas pecas que tienes en tu naricita respingada, jamás te habría reconocido. Vestías elegante. De la noche de la mañana te convertiste en la mujer más rica de Europa y América, porque ese hombre decidió hacerse cargo de ti.

─Y me arrepiento de eso. De estar bajo su protección. Por mí, por mí… ¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Anthony!

Dorothy corrió a sostener a Candy, quien se desvanecía de tristeza.

─Llora, llora todo lo que quieras. Las lágrimas limpiarán y liberarán tu alma de todo sentimiento de dolor que pueda albergar en él.

─Gracias, Dorothy. Está… esta navidad será hermosa. La más hermosa de todas. Prepárame, prepárame una cena exquisita.

─Claro, Candy.

─Tom, dame las llaves del cuarto del tío abuelo.

─¡Es un rabioso!

─¡Pues lo controlaré! Dorothy.

─Sí, Candy.

─Avísame cuando esté lista la cena.

Candy tomó el candelabro de estaño y caminó hacia su cuarto. Al entrar recordó su último cumpleaños; cuando le entregaron las llaves de la que sería su nueva habitación, pintada en verde menta con unos fascinaste muebles de madera hechas por las manos de él.

Esa vez también quiso verle, pero él se negó a recibirla, alegando que estaba ocupado con sus negocios.

Candy se asomó al balcón; al abrir las ventanas pudo apreciar la belleza del cielo. Se abrazó al sentir el frío de la noche. Un sentimiento interno le hizo tener el deseo de tocar un broche con forma de águila que guindaba en su collar de oro blanco. Se dijo a sí misma.

─Estaré a tu lado siempre...

─Candy, te subí la cena.

─Oh, cielos, Dorothy. No te hubieras molestado.

─Siempre será un honor apoyarte. Te la pondré aquí. Bien ahora toma asiento ─invitó la amble mucama.

─Eh… esa comida que te pedí no es para mí. Es para mi tío.

─Pe…ro el señor se ha negado a comer.

─Ya no más.

Y decidida Candy se amarró bien su bata de dormir para agarrar la bandeja de la comida. Dorothy quizo detenerla, pero sabía que sería un esfuerzo en vano. Pues, Candy era igual o más terca que el gran William, el magante más poderoso de América y casi todo el continente europeo.

Candy al llegar a la puerta respiró hondo. Como pudo sacó las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo sin soltar la bandeja para abrir el cerrojo. Al lograrlo entró con cierto sigilo. Vio la habitación en completa oscuridad. Lo único que pudo medio divisar fue un sillón que daba hacia el balcón. En la pared miró el reflejo de la sombra de la persona que estaba sentado en el sillón. Su intuición le decía que ese debía ser el tío William.

─¡¿Cuántas veces, Dorothy, deberé decirte que no quiero comer?! ─dijo el hombre de casi un metro noventa de cabellos y barba gruesa; que seguidamente se levantó con ayuda de un bastón. A Candy casi se la caía la bandeja ante su actitud, pero supo mantener el control. Antes de ella contestar tragó en seco para tomar el control.

─No soy Dorothy, soy Candy, la chica huérfana a la que usted decidió dar protección bajo el nombre de la familia Ardlay.

Los ojos de aquel hombre temblaban de la impresión.

─¡Lárgate! ¡Vete! ¡Debes irte de una vez!

─¡No me iré! Me quedaré aquí con usted y para que vea que es cierto. Mire lo que haré.

Candy puso la bandeja en una de las mesitas. Se apresuró a ir la puerta para pasarle doble llave al igual que a la ventana. Con la rapidez de una chita guardo entre su ropa interior la llave que le daría la libertad a ambos.

─!¿Estas loca?! ¡Dame esa llave!

─¡Jamás!

─Bueno… pero, ¿qué modales te inculcaron en el colegio San Pablo?

─¡Ninguno!

El tío William que hasta el momento se había mantenido distante de su captora, optó por acercársele y obligarle a entregar el objeto que le daría la libertad de sacarla de su habitación.

Gracias a la luz de las estrellas Candy pudo divisar los ojos azules claros de su protector, los cuales tenían múltiples expresiones. Él la miraba de modo tal que le decía que debía entregar el objeto a fin de evitar conocer su furia, pero ella con sus ojos similar a las esmeraldas le respondía que no, él seguía insistiéndole con sus facciones. Y ella en respuesta negaba con las suyas; él por el contrario le decía que sí.

Si las gesticulaciones decían más que tres millones de palabras juntas; esa escena entre ambos era la muestra de que es cierto.

Continuará.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan sugerencias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─Niña… por ul-ti-ma vez, te repetiré que me entregues la llave.

─Y, yo, por… úl-ti-ma vez le diré que no. A menos que se porte bien y coma. ¿Le parece el trato?

William uniendo el entrecejo con la vena yugular palpitándole, le replicó─: ¿Eso aprendiste, a chantajear? ─inquirió antes de darle la espalda a su protegida. Candy se ubicó atrás de él, siguiéndole, buscándole la mirada. Él se negó a mirarle, ella en contraste le respondió.

─No es chantaje. Me preocupa su salud. Véase… esta débil. Se sostiene con ayuda de un bastón. Sus ojos se ven demacrados... ¿No se da cuenta, no se da cuenta de que me hace daño?

─¡Te mereces unas buenas nalgadas!, para que aprendes a dejar de entrometerte en la vida de los demás.

─¡Hágalo! ¡Está en su derecho! ¡La hermana María en distintas ocasiones me reprendía! ¡Usted también lo puede hacer, si gusta le facilito el trabajo! ─dijo poniéndose frente a él, quien haciéndole a un lado con su bastón, expresó:

─¡Maldición! ¿Veamos cuánto tiempo aguantas?

Una vez dijo eso, se alejó de ella, para lanzarse en su amplia cama de caoba antigua a descansar.

Candy por su parte le siguió y se acostó a su lado. Él la empujó de inmediato al piso por instinto.

─¡Ay! ─se quejó Candy al sentir el dolor en sus pompas, las cuales se sobó.

─¡Aquí no dormirás, ya te dije! Irás a tu cuarto.

─El suelo es un excelente…, lugar para dormir.

─Eres terca…

─Y testadura como usted. Nunca le vi, ni le traté. Sin embargo, sus mañas llegaron hasta a mí con facilidad ya sea vía terrestre o aérea. Se puede decir que somos almas gemelas.

Albert se aproximó hasta la esquina de la cama para verla directo a los ojos, con desdeño le contestó─: ¡Nunca seré el alma gemela de una niña insensata!

─¿Insensata? ¿Niña? Tengo 23 años. Hace ratos que dejé de ser una niña. Soy una dama… honorable y gracias a usted. ¿Por qué se empeña en hacerse daño? ¿No se da cuenta que si usted insiste en su plan de morir de inanición; será responsable de no solo de su muerte? Sino también de la mía.

Albert se quedó sin argumentos. Volvió a extenderse en la cama; al cabo de unos minutos preso de la debilidad se quedó dormido.

Al encontrarse con la luz de la mañana, se estiró pensando que se había tratado de un mal sueño, producto de su desasosiego; creado por tener casi 48 horas sin probar bocado alguno.

Al poner el pie en el suelo tocó algo extraño. Le pareció esponjoso y enredoso. ¿Cuál es su sorpresa al notar de que, en efecto su protegida estaba ahí? La de molestia. Quería estar en completa soledad; guiado por las imágenes del pasado.

Recordó que ella había guardado la llave en la parte interna de su ropa interior, por lo que consideró extraérsela con cierta perspicacia, para así sacar de ahí a su invasora. Pero, al ver que se volteaba dando indicios de que en cualquier momento se despertaría, optó por decirle:

─¡Hey!, es hora de irte. ¡Ya amaneció!, es tiempo de que te vayas a tu alcoba, ¡vamos!

Candy bostezando y restregándose los ojos y con un poco de confusión, preguntó─: ¿amaneció? Tengo hambre.

─Sí, puedes ir a la cocina.

─Claro. ¡Un momento! Ni se crea tan listo. Si voy; iré con usted.

Albert volvió a su cama. Pensó que tarde o temprano ella se cansaría y se iría. Nadie podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin comer; nada más él que estaba dispuesto a liberar la casa de la maldición a la cual, se hacía responsable de los años de sufrimiento.

Al cabo de dos horas más, su estomago al igual que el de Candy se hacían cada vez más sonoro. Ella por su parte comenzó a nublársele la vista.

─Te estás debilitando, ya casi es medio día, es mejor que comas algo.

─Comeré siempre y cuando usted coma primero. Sabe es cierto lo que dicen: usted es culpable de tantas pérdidas en la familia Ardlay… ─Candy se lamió los labios para hidratárselos─; entre esas tantas estaré, yo.

─¡Qué rayos! Esto se acaba aquí. ¿Quieres que coma?─Albert tomó de la bandeja un pedazo de pan y de mala gana lo empezó a masticar. Al sentir su sabor le provocó más. Así que no tardó en devorar el resto. Candy complacida le acompañó en la comida. Quedaron satisfechos.

Después de cinco minutos Candy caminó hasta el balcón, abriendo la ventana para que entrara luz, decidió romper el silencio.

─Los amé, a cada uno de ellos. Stear, me divertía con sus inventos. A todos divertía. Pero un día… un día sus pensamientos cambiaron y se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma de dar alegría; era evitar la propagación de la guerra. Se sacrificó en nombre de todos para darnos luz. Y usted, ¿qué hace con esa oportunidad que nos dio él y otros jóvenes? Está ahí, desperdiciando su vida autocompadeciéndose ─Con cada recriminación hecha por Candy, él se llenaba de impotencia─ Las personas cambiamos. Descubrimos que la felicidad va más allá de nosotros mismos. Va en el hecho de ver sonreír a otros. Nuestra misión es dar paz a otros y una vez que la cumplimos… simplemente nos hacemos grandes. Porque el amor engendra amor en quien lo da. Lo mismo pasó con la señora Priscila ella tenía el deber de traer al mundo al hombre que con su bondad, daría esperanza a varios niños sin hogar. Entre ellos yo. Dese cuenta que usted es el hombre más importante. Gracias a su trabajo y sacrificio a dado esperanza a otros.

Traté de persuadir a Stear, pero él me contestó: ¿Qué quieres Candy, que siga aquí haciendo inventos inútiles, que nunca funcionarán? Es tiempo de afrontar mi responsabilidad como hombre de esta nación". Él tomó su decisión y nuestro deber es demostrarle que su sacrificio valió la pena.

─Anthony…

─El murió frente a mis ojos… si nunca me hubiera tomado bajo su tutela… Si nunca me hubiera rescatado... él seguiría vivo… fue mi culpa…

─No, no. Fue mi culpa, fue mi idea la cacería del zorro… ─Albert se derramó en llanto.

Continuará.

Falta un capítulo. Omaiga! Bueno me volví un ocho, pero lo importante que aquí está algo para los rubios. Bendiciones de Dios. Amén.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Candy corrió a sus brazos, inclinándose ante él para apoyarlo.

─Este dolor, siempre ha sido compartido… durante años me culpé de ser la causante de la partida inesperada de Anthony; a la cual nosotros… aún seguimos atados. De forma egoísta, nunca me detuve a pensar que otros como yo han padecido el mismo dolor. Incluso más fuerte, porque usted vio a Anthony desde que se formó en el vientre de su hermana. Usted se mantuvo firme como un roble frondoso para protegernos de las fuertes lluvias y tempestades. Cuando por dentro se destrozaba para darnos un poco de alivio y paz.

En ese instante una suave brisa entró por la ventana para rociarles el rostro; liberándolos con ella de la angustia que ambos sentía. Esa brisa traía consigo el delicado aroma del invierno, ese proveniente de los pinos verdes bañados en nieve pura y blanca. Candy prosiguió en su desahogo.

─En Inglaterra conocí a un chico que me hizo entender que las personas una vez mueren jamás la volveremos a ver; así como tampoco aquellas que por el destino dejamos de ver; quizá porque rehacen sus vidas lejos de donde vivimos o simplemente deciden alejarse de nuestro camino. Debemos luchar y seguir adelante.

Pasé años culpándome por respirar, por dormir, por comer. Mientras, él ya no está entre nosotros.

Creí que era la única que le lloraba… nadie más entendía mi dolor de saber que nunca más le vería… hasta hoy.

Comprendí que la vida es un mundo de altibajos: un día somos los más felices y al otro los más tristes. Tío Williams disfrutemos de esas personas que aún sigue a nuestro lado, agradeciendo por siempre esa maravillosa oportunidad que nos da nuestro ser celestial. Sabe, es como una vez me dijo Anthony las personas son como las rosas; mueren y renacen en nuestros corazones para quedarse ahí por siempre con el delicado sabor del recuerdo, de esos días en qué reímos y lloramos.

Ambos se abrazaron par darse cobijo y consuelo.

─No eres culpable ─logró expresar Albert aferrándose a Candy.

─Tampoco usted...

Tiempo después.

─Candy, el señor ha vuelto a comer. Es emocionante como lo hiciste cambiar.

─Sí. Estos días que he llevado aquí han servido para conversar de nuestras vidas, de nuestros sueños. Animándole a seguir adelante con nuevos proyectos, y te confieso que él ha tenido el mismo efecto en mí.

─Sería, bueno que le convencieras de que se quite esa barba…

─Y que se dé un buen corte de cabello ja, ja, ja, de hecho ya lo hice. Me prometió pronto hacerlo… más vale que sea antes de noche buena. Mañana deberé marcharme al hogar de Pony. No quiero dejarle solo.

─¿En serio le dejarás solo?

─No. Le diré que venga conmigo. Le convenceré de lo divertido que es disfrutar la navidad rodeado de niños...

─Eso será innecensario.

Candy al oír aquella voz serena y dulce que le trasmitía paz, se volteó.

─¿Us-ted… es el tí-o a…bue-lo?

Con una sonrisa él le contestó─: Sí, y estoy preparado para salir a ese lugar tan fascinante que me has descrito tan ávidamente ─Albert casi rozando con el cuerpo de Candy, se paró frente a ella para agarrar una cuchara y probar el guiso navideño aderezado con especies y nuez moscada─ exquisito, sabe como huele riquísimos─. Mientras Candy sentía latir su corazón a mil por horas al tenerle tan cerca─ Mi hermosa pecosa.

─Sí─ con gran esfuerzo ella logró emitir el monosílabo afirmativo.

─Te tengo un obsequio.

─¡Qué emoción!, ¿qué será?

─En un rato sabrás. Subiré a buscar mi chamarra al terminar de comer.

─Candy.

─Sí, Dorothy.

─Nunca imaginé que fuera tan hermoso.

─Yo, tampoco.

El viaje al hogar de Pony lo hicieron entre chistes y anécdotas de sus infancias. La risa de ambos realmente era ensordecedora a los oídos del cochero, que para su suerte al fin llegaron a la estación del tren; al cual le faltaba todavía una hora para marchar. Por lo que Albert invitó a Candy a patinar un rato en el hielo.

─Candy, ¡vamos a hacer piruetas! ─le convidó Albert desde la distancia. Ella se acercó entusiasta.

─¡Eres bueno en haciendo acrobacias!

─Tú también.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire.

─¡No nos vayamos a lastimar, ja, ja, ja! ─Candy le suplicó divertida.

─Estoy sumamente sano y fuerte, gracias a ti. Mi hermosísima hechicera.

─Eres un seductor.

Albert con lentitud la fue descendiendo verticalmente hasta su nivel. Conforme sus rostros quedaban frente a frente, sus miradas se fijaban el uno en el otro, sin apartarlas. Unas voces los distrajeron.

─¡Candy, Candy!, ¿eres tú?! No lo puedo creer ─gritaba desde lo lejos una pelinegra de ojos azules.

─Albert, ella es Annie la amiga que se crió conmigo en el Hogar de Pony. Y el que viene a su lado es…

─Archie, mi sobrino. ¿Me reconocerá?

─Creo que no. Pero es hora de hacerle frente.

─Hola Candy ─le saludó Archie─ ¿Llegas del Hogar de Pony?

─No. Voy hacia allá.

─Haré el último intento de ver al tío William ─expresó un tanto desolado.

Candy miró de reojo a Albert.

─Eh, Archie… ya no es necesario que vayas a la villa a verme.

─¿Cómo?

─Soy, tu tío.

─¿Usted es mi tío? ─Archie al igual que Annie quedaron boquiabiertos ─Usted es extremadamente joven.

─Sí ─contestó Albert llevándose la mano hacia la nuca─. Les debo una explicación, se las contaré en el trayecto al hogar de Pony. ¿Qué dicen?

Candy ante la estupefacción de sus amigos los llevó casi arrastra hasta el vagón del tren. Se apuraron porque el tiempo amenazaba con nevar.

Al llegar quedaron sorprendidos ante la bienvenida que le dieron en el Hogar de Pony. Los niños cantaban hermosas sonatas navideñas; efusivos mostraban pancartas que decían: Feliz Navidad, Te extrañamos Jefe, Viva el tío William.

Los niños les rodearon y le tomaron de las manos para guiarles hasta los muñecos de nieve que habían hecho en su honor.

─Candy, esta eres tú al lado de tu protector. Co… co-mo nunca lo supiste describir; más o menos le hicimos así, con barba y lente ─le dijo Mili con inocencia. Candy se rió por el gesto.

─¿Tan viejo me veo?

─Ahora te ves mucho más joven de la edad que tienes ─le respondió su protegida.

─Chicos, pasen el señor Georges envió suficiente comida para celebrar la llegada de la navidad. Entren. El señor Villers nos está esperando adentro.

─En seguida entraremos señorita Pony y hermana Lane. Antes deseo hablar a solas con Candy.

─Entendemos, señor Williams, con permiso.

Él dirigiéndose a ella, le dijo─: Candy subamos a la colina ─ella le obedeció sin chistar. Una vez parados en la cima debajo del Padre Árbol, contemplaron el más maravilloso paisaje que hayan podido presenciar alguna vez sus ojos─. Hacía tiempo que no había visto el lago de Michigan congelado; es tan fascinante.

─¿Ya habías estado aquí?

─Sí, a la edad diecisiete años cuando huí de casa. Y, ¿sabes? se me cayó una prenda familiar. Te acuerdas que te dije que te tenía un regalo para darte.

─Pensé que se te había olvidado.

─Hm, no, no se me olvidó.

Albert que estaba a su lado contemplando el paisaje, sacó de su bolsillo el broche de la familia. Le agarró con delicadeza la mano y en ella le colocó el broche, cerrándola a su vez. Ella sorprendida, expresó.

─Pe… pe-ro ese broche lo tenía en mi… cofre.

─Lo saqué de él para entregártelo oficialmente.

─Es decir, que tú eres ese chico, que una vez me consoló con su dulce música…

Albert pegando su frente y nariz a la de ella, sosteniéndola por las sienes, dijo─: Y eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando te enojas.

─Te… te… te conté que me había enamorado del chico que conocí aquí, él que fue mi primer amor…

─Ese chico soy yo. Espero no haberte desilusionado. ─ manifestó al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios cada vez que hablaban se rosaban más y más, hasta llegar a un punto en que el intercambio de palabras lo hacían colisionando sus labios, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por separarlos.

─Para nada… me has desilusionado… estoy más que feliz. Eres mi felicidad, ahora ─es lo último que dijo Candy antes de entregarse por completo a los besos y abrazos dulces, suaves y apasionados de él.

─!Candy, señor William, vengan pronto, la cena se enfría! ─llamó la hermana María desde la parte inferior de la colina.

─¡En seguida bajamos! ─dijeron al unísono antes de descender por la elevación. Mirándose con complicidad se tomaron de la mano y fueron a encontrarse con el resto de los chicos del Hogar de Pony a iniciar juntos una nueva aventura en la que la vida de ambos, estarían unidas por siempre.

Fin.

Gracias por los comentarios. Dios nos bendiga y espero sigamos disfrutando de cada mes del año con aquellos que nos dan bondad y, los que no; a pedir por su felicidad para que dejen de echar "varilla". Muack.

Pd: Si tienen dudas las pueden expresar para respondérselas. Ante mano disculpen las fallas de ortografía.


End file.
